The present invention relates to office furniture and, more particularly, to side mounted drawer slides for office furniture.
Many office furniture constructions include side mounted drawers. Side mounted drawers typically include rollers or rails that are received within left and right drawer slides. Selection of a particular drawer slide can depend on the application at hand. For example, some office furniture constructions benefit from the simplicity and robustness of a one-part drawer slide. Other office furniture constructions benefit from a multi-part drawer slide to permit the drawer to be more fully extended.
In addition to drawers, some office furniture constructions include shelves between opposing vertical panels. In these constructions, the opposing vertical panels can sometimes include slots for receiving shelf clips therein. The shelves are supported on these shelf clips at designated locations above or below the drawers.
In the above described constructions, drawers and shelves are typically located in pre-designated locations between opposing vertical panels. For example, in many instances the drawers are mounted between opposing panels at one height, while the shelves are mounted between opposing panels at a different height. In these constructions, the user has no input on the placement of the drawers and the shelves, and is limited by the locations designated by the manufacture without regard to the preferences of the end user.